Tables Turned: A Agents of Shield AU
by aemkitty
Summary: AU where Skye is Hydra and Ward was found by Coulson instead of Garrett.
1. A different beginning

Skye was still young, had her whole life ahead of her. She had been trying to find her way in the world for a while now.

She still knew nothing about her parents, but she hadn't quit searching yet. It hadn't been long since she left Miles for L.A.

Everyday she wondered if it was the right choice. Regular people woke up everyday, got out of bed, ate breakfast and went to work. Regular people had friends or family to talk to.

Skye woke up everyday, curled up uncomfortably in her van, hoping she hadn't been robbed. She didn't have a job (she had been fired from her last one), and she was scrambling for food.

And Skye didn't have anyone, all she had was a file on a small little computer chip, and she was still struggling to find out what it meant.

She had been hacking into Shield for a while now, and she certainly hadn't meant to get caught so quickly. She was better than that.

She awoke in a dark room, against the wall, unaware of her surroundings. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she looked around.

A table was in the middle of the room, two chairs on opposite ends. A man was sitting in one of the chairs. He gestured to the other chair with his hand.

"Here, sit" a deep voice commanded.

Skye reluctantly stood up, still a bit groggy from whatever drug she had been shot with. She sat with a sat plop on the chair.

"I see you've been hacking Shield for quite awhile now."

"Clearly I wasn't careful enough seeing as you caught me," Skye said sarcastically.

"Not exactly…"

Skye raised an eyebrow.

"I'm looking to recruit more people like you," the man said leaning forward.

"Your not Shield?" Skye asked.

"Not exactly…"

"What group are you with?" Skye asked.

"That doesn't matter right now, how would you like to join me?" asked the man.

"Depends," said Skye. "What's in it for me?"

"Well for starters you don't have to live in a van anymore," said the man.

Skye straightened up.

"I know hackers like you believe in freedom of information, well lets just say my group supports that very strongly. You'll be paid, we will make sure everything you need, you get."

"Sounds like a good offer. Now what's the catch?" Skye demanded.

"There is no catch, we simply want to recruit you" said the man plainly.

"So why not just ask me over coffee?" asked Skye.

The man chuckled. "That's not really my style…" he paused, "so what do you say?"

"Eh, what the hell? Why not right? Beats my screwed up life by a long shot. I'm in," said Skye, leaning back in her chair.

The man stood up, about to leave. "Oh and by the way, my names John Garrett."


	2. Already Saved

Grant Ward trudged through the prison, heading to the cafeteria to get some gross breakfast food.

He thought he'd heard wrong when an officer said he had a visitor. Who the hell would want to talk to him?

Surely not his family, they all hated him. And they wouldn't come to scream at him, or tell him how stupid he was, they wouldn't do that in front of police officers.

Handcuffs were chained on him before he was pushed into the visiting room.

He didn't know his visitor.

His visitor was dressed in a suit; he had kind eyes and was rather short.

Ward sat down.

"Hello, Grant Ward" greeted the visitor.

"What do you want?" demanded Ward.

"No need to be hostile, Grant" said the visitor calmly.

It had been a long time since anyone had ever called Grant Ward by his real name. His family had always called him stupid, or a loser, or a let down. And he didn't have any friends to ever call him by his name. It felt weird for Ward to be called by his own name.

"You have a lot of potential, and I'd like to recruit you" said the visitor.

"Who are you?" demanded Ward.

"My name is Phil Coulson and I work for Shield" he answered.

"Why would you want me?" asked Ward.

Grant Ward had been abused his entire life, he couldn't understand why anyone would ever want him. Why would anyone want some stupid kid?

"Like I said, you have a lot of potential, I'd like to recruit you to be a specialist."

"Why would you want to recruit a prisoner?" asked Ward.

"I don't think you belong here. You've just been stuck in the wrong situation for awhile, and I'm trying to help you," said Coulson kindly.

"Why should I go with you?" asked Ward.

"Well you could come with me, and let me help you. Or you could stay here in jail. Its your choice."

Grant Ward thought for a moment.

_Can I trust this man?_

_How do I know this isn't a trick?_

He decided anything is better than being a prisoner forever.

"Alright I'll go with you."

Coulson stood up, and motioned for Ward to follow. Ward followed Coulson to the door, where two police officers stood.

"Grant Ward is to be discharged immediately," ordered Coulson.

"Excuse me who do you think-" the officer started.

Coulson pulled his Shield badge out of his pocket, and held it in front him.

"I'm Phil Coulson with Shield and I'm ordering this man discharged."

The officer stared at the badge for a moment, then nodded his head.

"Ok were all good."

He reached into his pocket, pulled out his keys and unlocked Ward's handcuffs.

Grant Ward was mortified. Who was this man?

What Grant Ward didn't know is that this man would truly save him.


	3. The New Deal

So far, Garrett had held up to his word.

Except he left out one thing.

He didn't just plan to use Skye as a hacker, he actually wanted to send her on missions, and have her become a real agent. He wanted to use her as a weapon.

But Skye didn't know that, she didn't know his real plans for her, or what he was hiding.

Skye was happily working away, enjoying all of the fancy equipment she got to use. Garrett had meals and snacks brought to her when she needed them, and made sure Skye had everything she needed. All Skye had to do was hack a couple things.

_For now._

But she still didn't know exactly why she was here.

It had been twelve days, and all Skye had done was hack a few things.

Garrett was sitting with his feet up on his desk, looking through a folder.

Skye finally mustered the courage to stand up, and approach him.

"John?" Skye asked.

"What?" Garrett closed the folder and looked up.

"You said you wanted to recruit me. But I've been here for almost 2 weeks now and all I have done is hack a few things."

"Your point?" Garrett asked, leaning back in his chair.

"I'm bored," said Skye.

"Alright. I guess we'll start training earlier then…"said Garrett.

"Training? For what?" asked Skye.

"To become an agent" said Garrett, shrugging like it was obvious.

"An agent that does what? I'm already a hacker" said Skye, crossing her arms.

"Oh, Skye I want you to be much more than that. You're not the only person who has computer skills. I could have found dozens of people with your set of skills. No, I chose to recruit you because I saw that rage inside of you. And with that fiery rage, you could do anything," said Garrett. "Well that, and I know you want to find your parents."

Skye narrowed her eyes. "How the hell do you know about that?" she demanded.

Garrett held his hands up in defense.

"Its no secret. I can tell by the look in your eyes. And we traced your record back to St. Agnes Orphanage."

"I wiped my record clean, "said Skye. "How'd you trace it?"

"We had our eyes on you way before you wiped your record."

Skye raised an eyebrow. Again she wondered, _who was this man?_

"I think we should make a new deal" suggested Garrett. "There's no point in you working for me as just some hacker. Like I said I could find other people to do that. And no more of this living in luxury crap. You train and become an agent for me, you follow orders, and I will make sure you find your parents."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" asked Skye, getting interested.

"I know all you have is a redacted file from S.H.I.E.L.D. Well I can help you uncover that."

"How?" asked Skye. "You said you don't work for S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Lets just say I work with in S.H.I.E.L.D "said Garrett.

Skye thought for a moment.

"Well, what do you say ?"asked Garrett. "Do we have a deal?"

"Yes. We have a deal."

Skye had no idea, that this would be something she would regret forever.

Because Garrett had made his "new deal" seem like a great offer, but it was actually just a part of his evil twisted plan.


End file.
